heniodziobekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek:Chuck123456/@comment-26521507-20160121132243/@comment-24543133-20160130110740
Thug Loaf - We're delivered all the bread Mine All Mine - The first song Stank Breath - Buhdeuce's teeth close-up, when Breadmaker watches them Frog Day Afternoon - Buhdeuce: Because, I hide him so well, I can't even remember where he is. Employee of the Month - The song Brocrastination - SwaySway and Buhdeuce playing the game Rocket Trouble - Buhdeuce: I think I'm out of clean underwear The Brave and the Mold - Bersukovich charm Lost at Pond - Savage Supper Dance From Bad to Nurse - Breadzooka song Love Loaf - Love song Beach Day of Horror - Turtle: My swimpants! Quazy for Vanessa - Buhdeuce: My name is Rocket Van Tunnel of Fear - Underwear: All butts are mine! Drivers Breaducation - SwaySway: Frozen yogurt Food Fight Club - SwaySway and Buhdeuce pretending the fight Diner Ducks - It's hard to pick, the entire episode was hilarious Switcheroo - SwaySway: This loaf is completely harmless and we should always eat it. Introducktions - Crusto Fowl Feud - Breadwinner Battle Insane in the Crane Game - SwaySway: Let's go waste our money somewhere else. Buhdeuce Goes Berserks - The ending Lil Loafie - The song Oonski the Grateful - Buhdeuce: This wasn't even the right house. TNT-Midi - SwaySway: Doesn't have a name. He's too important. Poltergoose - I got goosed by a goose. Night of the Living Bread - Zombie booty Pizzawinners - SwaySway's close-up Yesterday - Buhdeuce: Not today, bap Kettastrophe - Ketta: Stand back and watch this thing suck. Space Ducks - SwaySway's parts Pondgea's Got Talent - Punching a car Raging Mole - Tissue bread Birds of a Feather - "We gave him both our hats" song Robot Arms - Ketta fixifying Buhdeuce or SwaySway PB & J - Jelly l-l-l-leveling up. Big Screen Buhdeuce - Buhdeuce: You're a volleyball. So be a volleyball. And also be quiet. Weekend at Furfle's - Mrs. Furfle going to the phone slowly. Adventures in BBBsitting - Mustard Crumbskull - SwaySway: If you want to fixify the pencil, which isn't even broken, just stand here and do nothing. Chest Hair Club - Chest hair filing taxes! Bros Night Out - T-Midi: I never knew defying Mother could taste so sweet! Bad to the Duck Bone - He's a bad boy, yeah! Rodeo Ducks - Belly button lint attack! Viking Ducks - You crossed the line, buddy! Birthday Bread - Bread Maker: There were parties, and I wasn't invited? Shrunken Ducks - Take your butt to work day. (I also liked that pixels when SwaySway was doing g-g-grabbling hand). Wrath of the Pizza Lord - The song. Movie Ducks - P-P-P-Punch party! Don't Feed the Duckosaurs - "Dino Love" song Trash Bandit - Buhdeuce: Which we are now wearing. Eat at Pumpers - The commercial Flock Collecting - Buhdeuce: Are 17 cents enough for our insolence? Commander Conch: Probably not. Bye Bye Booty - "Bye Bye Booty" song Wolf Head Bread - Wall of grain fame Rock N Roar - The song